Urusai
by maddy02erik
Summary: There are three ways to silence a person. Kill her, knock her out cold or kiss her.


Hi everyone! This is my first fic. Please read and review!

****

**Urusai**

There are three ways to silence a person. Kill her, knock her out cold or kiss her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and no copyright infringement is intended.

*****

"Honestly, Sasuke, You don't have to be so immature about it." Ino said. "It was just a trip. Why are you so angry, anyway?"

_Just a trip_, Sasuke thought with a frown. To her it may be just a trip, but to him, it was definitely more than that.

"I'll tell you why," he scoffed, but his mind couldn't form anything he could call close to a reasonable argument.

Ino just arrived from Sunagakure, and that was exactly what was pissing Sasuke off. The girl he thought he had a mutual understanding with had been away on an eleven-month long mission since January, and that December, just when Sasuke was hoping to finally be able to spend time with her, (and maybe score some points under the mistletoe) she went off to Sunagakure where her mission partner Sabaku no Gaara lived. And she spent the Holidays there.

Was it jealousy? Maybe it was. For all Sasuke knew, Ino and Gaara could've slept with each other now. (oh, the horror of monstrous little GaaIno's and Inogaa's invading Suna and Konoha!)

But then again, what right did he have to be jealous? She wasn't his girlfriend. He wasn't her boyfriend. They just had… some kind of a mutual understanding. An unofficial, unspoken comprehension. Last year he gave her a rose for Valentines' Day, just like almost every other guy in Konoha. However, unlike every other guy's rose, she actually took _his_.

That meant something, right? He had never followed that gesture with any other romantic attempt, but the fact that she took his rose meant something, right?

"Well?" Ino said, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Well yourself," he answered back, determined to carry on this argument as if he actually had a chance to win it.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't see what's wrong with me spending the Holidays in Suna. Daddy said yes and Mommy did too. I didn't have any missions in line, I've done all the work I was assigned to, and most of all, I wanted to be there."

"Gaara is really a nice person." She continued. "He's very intellectual, he knows how to carry a good conversation, he's thoughtful and he's very gracious. I like him a lot and he says he likes me too."

"Oh, so you're a couple now? Congratulations. May I have the honor of being godfather to your first child, which I am sure will be coming very soon?" he growled.

And once again she went into berserk fury mode. "How dare you say that, Uchiha Sasuke! For your information Gaara is twice the man you think he is! Why are you so riled up, anyway? Do you want me to ask for your permission every time I do something other than breathe? "

"Ino, that's not what – "

"Then what is it?" She cut off.

He looked at her hard. "He's not the one for you."

"Oh, really? And how did you know that? Crystal Ball? Tarrot Cards? Apollo suddenly gave you the gift of prophecy?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But I know he's not for you."

Ino glared at Sasuke, tears almost welling in her eyes. "Why do you have to make everything difficult, Sasuke? I just spent the Holidays at Suna. With a guy who I worked with. A guy who liked me. Who cared for me, who cherished me, who had enough courage to tell me that he loved me and actually do something about it!"

_So was that it_? He thought. _She thought I didn't have enough courage to tell her that I loved her and actually do something about it?_

"Because to tell you the truth," she continued, "I would have been happy to spend Christmas here in Konoha with my family and the guy I liked, if he just had –"

And suddenly he couldn't hold himself back anymore. His lips crashed directly into hers, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

She stopped talking, but her lips remained unmoving. He parted her lips with his tongue, asking for access into her dainty little mouth, and the next thing he knew she was kissing him back.

A split second later she pulled away and stood in front of him, panting. "What the hell was that for?"

He simply smiled. "To shut you up."


End file.
